Shiny Red Ribbon
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: Christmas is the time of gift giving and joy and other such things. Emma finds a most enticing present beneath the Christmas tree at the Mayor's mansion.


**Shiny Red Ribbon **

**Author's Notes: This is yet another PWP. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU AREN'T OF AGE! Mentions of Consensual S and M activities including bondage, gags, and sex toys. If that bothers you, please refrain from reading. This story is based on a beautiful picture drawn by the very talented Shikabane-Mai on Tumblr. It's beautiful and I highly recommend viewing it if you ever get the chance. If you're still here, enjoy and let me know what you think if you feel so inclined. ~ Bella **

Regina studied the large tree sitting in the corner. She'd turned on the gas logs and enjoyed the warmth that came with it. She closed her eyes as she lifted the glass of cider to her lips. She savored the tangy sweet flavor, feeling the burn of the alcohol as it slid down her throat. She opened her eyes once more and studied the tree in front of her. A small smile lit up her lips. It seemed like yesterday that she was alone and broken in this shell of a home and now. Things were so different. She traced her fingers over the glass' rim. The lights of the tree twinkled in the firelight and she relaxed back onto the chair. She couldn't believe Christmas was only a few days away.

Outside, the wind howled and the snow continued to pile up. Maine's weather was proving to be quite vicious. The snowstorm had been raging for two days now.

Henry was over the moon with it. He and Emma would go out and play in the snow in between bouts of snow falling. They would track snow into the kitchen and hall depending on where they had been. She could still hear their laughter and see their red noses as they tried to pull off all the layers she'd insisted they were if they were venturing outside.

Regina sighed as she pulled the knitted blanket a bit tighter around her robed body. The fireplace knocked the chill off in the large sitting room but it didn't really warm it up. She took another sip of her steadily emptying glass before she leaned forward and set it on the coffee table right on the coaster she had waiting. Sometimes even she got tired of being such a perfectionist but old habits died hard and she was unable to stop herself from perfecting everything.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them when she heard movement.

"What are you doing up?" Emma's soft voice echoed from the hallway as she moved into the sitting room.

"Couldn't sleep." Regina offered.

The Sheriff smiled softly and moved into the room. She immediately planted herself beside Regina and slipped her arms around her. Instantly, Regina felt flooded with the warmth that seemed to radiate from Emma. It was like a warm spring day and she was the content cat lying in the window enjoying the heat that was provided so naturally. She snuggled in immediately, resting her head against Emma's shoulder. The blonde's hand trailed up and down her silk covered arm, soothing her in ways she hadn't realized she needed. Her eyes fell half closed as she relaxed. So much had changed in such a short amount of time, she mused, and yet they had remained very much the same.

She and Snow White still despised one another though they kept their snipping at a minimum due to their respective relationships with Henry and Emma both. Charming was still in her opinion a hapless idiot but he was at least partially tolerable though she still held a lot against him. But Henry and Emma adored them both and for them, she could do anything. She would endure anything to make them happy.

She felt a kiss pressed to her forehead and glanced up at Emma. "What's wrong?" She asked, reluctant to break the silence.

"It's a few days from Christmas."

Regina blinked and nodded, "Yes and?" She prompted when the blonde didn't seem like she was going to keep talking.

"And, you promised me a special Christmas gift." Emma was grinning madly.

Regina sat up, looking at her. "Is that the reason you came down here?"

The blonde nodded, that same grin still plastered across her face. The former Mayor studied her for a moment before she shook her head.

"And just what did you have in mind for this gift I'm supposed to give you?"

"Well…Henry is upstairs asleep so I thought we had some time to have some…fun."

Regina sat up fully, she swallowed as she watched Emma reach into the pocket of her robe and produce her collar. It had been a while since they'd played like this.

"So you want…my submission as a present?"

"I thought that was implied." Emma stated dryly as she pushed Regina's lengthening hair behind her ear.

The brunette blinked. "Shut the door and lock it. I don't want Henry coming in here and seeing this."

"Kid is out cold." Emma muttered but she slid off the couch and did as Regina bid her.

"You two did play hard." Regina agreed as she slid to her feet. She shed her robe leaving her in nothing but the silk nightgown she slept in. She slipped around the coffee table and moved to the tree where she knelt down. She spread her knees once they hit the plush carpet and lifted her hands to the back of her neck. Her elbows pointed straight out as she dropped her eyes but left her chin lifted. It was the position Emma had taught her when they started this kind of play. Sometimes it scared her how easily she gave when it came to Emma. But then she reminded herself that Emma would let her take control just as easily if that's what she wanted. She swallowed as heard Emma move back towards her.

"This just won't do," She heard her mutter but she didn't question it.

"Stand up Regina." The smaller woman immediately did as she was told. She kept her feet spread shoulder length apart and dropped her arms from her neck so that they were crossed behind her back. It pushed her chest out which always made the blonde happy but still kept her in a submissive position.

She heard the other woman's heavy footfalls as she moved forward and gently clasped the collar around her neck. She closed her eyes for a moment as the familiar feeling of heaviness that usually rested on her shoulders disappeared. It was shocking what a simple strip of leather could do for her. When she wore her collar, she wasn't Regina Mills, Emma Swan's lover, the former Evil Queen, the person that set the dark curse in motion with her actions, Snow White's mortal enemy and a variety of other titles. Some hung around her neck like a noose; others were simply wonderful feeling but still heavy. Here though, with the leather strapped around her neck, she was simply Regina. No titles, no nothing. Just herself and that was a wonderful, heady feeling that kept her coming back for more.

"Beautiful." She heard Emma's voice. She couldn't keep the small smile off her lips. Everyone had at one point told her how pretty she was. What a beautiful face and body you have little Queen. They had whispered about her but never had anyone spoken of her with the reverence that Emma did with just one single word.

Emma reached out sliding the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders. They dropped to her forearms before the gown stopped. She pushed at them, pawing a bit clumsily but in way that was so endearingly Emma until the fabric fell with a soft whisper to the carpet. The blonde bent down and lifted it up, tossing it onto the couch. Her calloused hand went to her lover's panties and pulled them down.

"I hate when you wear panties." She muttered. "Why can't you just go without all the time? It'd be easier on me that way."

"Then everyone would be able to see what's yours when I wear a short skirt…ma'am."

The blonde growled low in her throat and grabbed Regina. She hauled the other woman towards her and pressed her lips hungrily to hers. It was possessive and rough but the brunette endured it, allowing Emma to thrust her tongue into her mouth and explore. She remained passive until the blonde pulled away.  
"Now, I feel as though this isn't quite right. Since my present isn't wrapped, is it still a present?"

Regina chewed on the inside of her full bottom lip waiting to see what exactly the other woman had in mind for her.

"I think you needed to be wrapped to be a proper present." Emma tapped her chin for a moment before she nodded quite seriously.

She reached into the other pocket of her robe and pulled out two objects. One was a small ball gag and the other was a spool of red silk ribbon. She blinked at that one but didn't question the other woman as she stepped forward and pushed the ball gag into her mouth. The straps were tightened around the back of her head but she didn't mind. She swallowed around the gag, not wanting to drool everywhere as the blonde picked up the ribbon she'd set down. Slowly she began to unwind the ribbon from its spool. Regina shivered, her nipples perking immediately as Emma began to wind the silk around her left ankle. She worked her way up the other woman's leg before she slid the ribbon across her belly. The other leg was soon intertwined like the first. The blonde then moved the ribbon back up her body. It wound around her back and then across her breasts. She couldn't help the muffled moan that fell from her lips when the cool silk caressed her hard nipples as the other woman bound her breasts in the thick ribbon. The spool was then brought up as more ribbon was unfurled and tied in a lovely little bow around her collar. Emma moved back to admire her handy work and lifted a pair of craft scissors that Henry had left out from his latest school project to cut the end of the ribbon. She even made sure it was cut into a pretty shape with two pointed ends.

She pulled Regina forward a bit and then moved behind her. She bound her arms in the thick ribbon, wrapping it around her wrists over and over again.

"Is that too tight?" She asked, aware of how easy it was to cut off circulation to the fingers or the toes. One could never be too careful when they were tying their partner up after all.

Regina shook her head, knowing the gag would prevent her from telling the other woman no. It wasn't too tight. It was just right. Emma tenderly lifted her up and settled her beside the tree. With her knees opened and her back straight, she really did look the like the perfect Christmas present. An X rated Christmas present but a Christmas present none the less. She stepped back admiring her handiwork.

"I wish I had a camera. You look so good like that."

Regina swallowed but didn't say a word. She twisted her fingers slightly, making sure she still got circulation. She remained where she was as Emma stalked forward once again. "Something is missing." She murmured.

The brunette blinked waiting to see what Emma had in mind. She swallowed once again, waiting. She tried to stay patient and not squirm but it was proving rather difficult. Emma smiled. "I'll be right back. Not that I think you're going anywhere but none the less I'll keep the door closed."

Regina's eyes widened as she began to struggle. What if Henry walked downstairs and found her like this? What if Emma just left her here and went back upstairs to their bed and fell asleep? She tugged and pulled at the ribbon but Emma had tied her up well and the ribbon despite its rather delicate feel didn't budge an inch. She looked up when the door opened, her eyes widened and then she felt the weight lift off her shoulders. Emma offered her a smile as she closed the door. The lock clicked into place and she relaxed once more. Her legs fell back open as she settled back into her previous position.

The Sheriff strode forward and leaned down. "You're almost perfect but not quite. I'm going to fix that really fast. Just relax."

Regina stiffened for a moment. She often heard she was never perfect as a child and sometimes it still hurt.

"I just want to enhance the picture that's all baby. I promise. You know I think you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Emma soothed seeming to sense her thoughts.

She relaxed and nodded as her lover leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. She smiled softly at her as she pet her hair for a moment. She pulled away and drew her other hand from behind her back. Regina whimpered at the sight and bit down on the red ball in her mouth.

The wand started to buzz the moment Emma turned it on and she groaned as she brought it down between Regina's spread thighs.

The former Mayor's eyelids fluttered as she released a loud breath. She pushed her hips up as much as she could, wanting to give Emma and the wand ample room to move around.

Emma smirked as she watched her usually rigid lover slowly begin to unravel as the vibrator aroused her further and further. Regina's chest and cheeks flushed with color as her head lolled back. Her nipples were pushing harshly against the pretty ribbon tied around her breasts. Her chest rose and fell with each deep breath and soft muffled whimper and cry that fell from her gagged lips.

"Beautiful." The blonde murmured again. "So beautiful. All mine." She smirked. "You're all mine Regina."

The possessive note in her voice made Regina tremble as her body drew closer and closer to its orgasm. She arched her back and then Emma pulled the wand away from her. Regina sobbed behind her gag. Tears began to flow down her soft cheeks as her orgasm was put on hold. Emma loved to tease her mercilessly. She loved to build her up so high over and over again, only to deny her release. As much as it frustrated her though, she truly loved it as much as her lover did.

Her lover drew away from her and she heard the other woman's breath hitch.

"God you're truly a magnificent sight. All wrapped up like that and waiting to be used for my pleasure."

Emma stared down at her, taking in every inch of her exposed flesh. The vibrator had done its job. She was glistening with arousal and the fire crackling behind her did little to hide that. The red ribbon contrasted beautifully with her honeyed skin and dark hair. Her collar was totally covered by the bow Emma had made out of the ribbon.

She moved behind the other woman and pulled her into her lap. Her hand trailed over the ribbon stopping to tug playfully at her pebbled nipples. She turned her head, hiding her face in the blonde's neck as Emma teased her mercilessly. She moaned against her gag but it didn't make a difference. The blonde never let up for a moment especially when her hand trailed down and began to make it's way through her soft wet folds. She couldn't help the cry she released as the tip of Emma's index finger brushed her hard clit. Her hips shot up as her body tensed but the fingers were gone as soon as they came. They trailed over her ribbon-clad thighs and then back up to her hips that were wrapped up as well. She really was some sort of strange Christmas gift for her lover in this way.

Emma's hand went back to her wetness playing there as she moaned and whimpered behind the ball gag that was doing it's duty of keeping her quiet. Tears were flowing down her cheeks once again when Emma seemed to decide to take mercy on her. Two fingers eased their way inside of her body. She moaned as she felt her inner muscles spasm and relax around the questing digits. She did love the feeling of being filled up by her lover in any way. She moaned and bit down on the gag once more as Emma eased her fingers all the way in before slowly drawing them out.

Her lover flicked her clit a few times with her thumb before establishing a slow rhythm with her fingers. In and out, in and out. It was hypnotizing. She unknowingly set her breathing to the rhythm Emma's fingers established. She rocked her hips up and down with each thrust enjoying what the Sheriff was doing to her immensely. Her moans were becoming more even and longer. The Sherriff didn't hold back. She pushed in harder and her thumb began to circle her clit. She stiffened but remained on the edge. She wouldn't fall over not until…

"Come Regina. Come for me. Come all over my fingers baby."

That did it. She screamed as her back arched. The fire crackled in the fireplace as her hips jerked up and then collapsed back onto Emma's lap. Her head fell back to rest on Emma's shoulder. She sighed happily before she forced herself to sit up a bit. Her lover smiled at her and tenderly removed the gag from her mouth.

"Good?" She asked softly cuddling her close.

"More than good."

"I enjoyed my present very much."

Regina laughed tiredly. "I'm glad."

"Merry Christmas Regina."

"Merry Christmas Emma. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
